Nostalgia Critic vs Jacksepticeye
Nostalgia Critic vs Jacksepticeye is The Sayain Jedi's fifty-third DBX! Description YOUTUBE VS YOUTUBE! SEASON 4 EPISODE 5! Two loud-mouthed, foul-mouthed YouTubers who often break the 4th wall, rage at everything that pisses them off and scream at the top of their lungs like there's no tomorrow. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Jack stood up from the bloody corpse of Saitama and walked away, After about ten minutes of walking Jack heard the sound of a gun clicking. He turned around only to see the Nostalgia Critic holding a gun up to Jack's face, "I saw what you done there to that bald guy! And you destroyed the fucking moon!" Critic shouted at the gamer, Jack turned around and punched Critic in the stomach sending him flying backwards. "Why don't you join him bitch!" Here we go! Critic equipped his Crowbar and charged at Jack, Jack dodged the Crowbar strike by Critic and then punched him in the face making him recoil in pain. Jack then with all his might began throwing a flurry of punches to the Critic's face leaving him open for a kick to the chest sending him flying backwards, Critic couldn't even react before he was pulled back to Jack by the Propulsion Gun. The Boss then threw a punch sending Critic flying backwards again, Jack pulled him back again and done a downward punch right in Doug's stomach making him crash into the ground. The Movie Reviewer realized that he was getting his ass kicked as he stood up and created an explosion which sent Jack flying, Critic caused another explosion underneath Jack's back sending him flying upwards. Critic then created a final explosion which launched Jack face first onto the pavement, Doug ran at the downed Jack Baseball Bat in hand while doing a battle cry. Jack suddenly turned around with his Statis Gun and fired. The Critic couldn't even react before he was frozen in a block of ice, Jack stood up and fired a Rocket at the block of ice blowing it to shards and sending the poor Critic flying backwards. Critic stopped in mid-air and created five clones that circled Jack, The Critic's cracked their knuckled before dog piling on Jack throwing their own punches to the poor Irish Gamer! Jack then shouted and created a Shock-Wave sending the clones flying backwards into the buildings around him, Sean grabbed his sword and began slashing at the remaining clones reducing them into bloody mush. Critic ran past the limbs of his clones with his own blade and then met Jack's blade with his own. These two began slashing at each other only to meet with their blades, Jack held the advantage as he then slashed at Critic's hand right off! Suddenly Sam appeared and began firing lasers at the screaming Critic until he flew beside Jack, Critic regained his composure only to see Sam in a massive mech. Critic attempted to cause an explosion but Jack was faster than him as he was stabbed in the stomach by his opponent's sword. Sam finished charging this eye beam and fired, Critic fell to his knee only to be hit by the beam burning him into nothing more than a pile of black ash and Jack's sword of Bossness. Jack walked towards the ash and pulled the sword from the ash and walked away finally going home! Conclusion And the winner is: Jacksepticeye! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Follow-Up